SCARS
by meiling2086
Summary: He must pay. He had taken what was most important to me. He should not rest peacefully. I will find him. I will end him. And you, my child, are going to help me.


**Fruits Basket  
SCARS**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Fruits Basket_ does not by any means belong to me. The works of _Fruits Basket_ rightfully belong to Takaya Natsuki-sensei, Hakusensha, FUNimation, and other licensees. 

**Disclaimer 1: **New characters that appear in this fan fiction rightfully belong to me. No stealing or I'll seek the dogs on your arse! And you don't want that!

**Disclaimer 2:** This is solely a non-profit venture. I'm practically bored and have nothing else better to do.

**You Have Been Forewarned!** There are major spoilers in this fan fiction that relate to the ending of _Fruits Basket_. You are reading this fan fiction knowing I had already warned you, so I assume you have an open mind about the situations of these characters.

* * *

Darkness is a world of empty dreams and forgotten wishes.

A world where nothing can exist, and that nothing itself would cease to exist.

It is a place not for the living, but for the dead memories forgotten in the world.

It is a dwelling of nothingness, sorrow, pain, and resentment.

It is an untimely rage.

**Prologue: Drifting Thoughts**

* * *

An elegant form stood before a reflecting pool filled with colour and light. Its robes and sashes flowed above it, dancing softly to a melody long forgotten. It looked down upon the ripples in the water and smiled, a maliciousness radiating from its presence. With its hand dipped into the water, it gently petted the image before its eyes and distorted them to its content.

"Humans," it spoke, unyielding and tempestuous as it pulled its hand from the pool. "Pitiful creatures. Wouldn't you think so?"

The elegant figure turned towards another figure by its side, a woman who stood before it with deep purple eyes filled with apathy. "It is not my place to judge, Your Grace" she spoke, bowing her head in reply.

The Grace raised its hand towards the woman, holding her chin gently and raising her head towards its own. The Grace smiled at her, but its maliciousness still seeped in it. "Of course not. You creatures do not have control over your judgement."

The woman stood before The Grace and nodded her head once more. The Grace took its hand away from her, flicking her long platinum hair in the air as it did so. It turned once again to the pool, watching the images play before it like a dance upon the water's surface. The purple-eyed woman looked from the edge of the pool, watching others like herself standing before The Grace. The bright light from the pool illuminated their bodies and revealed their graceful forms. They stood in a row before them, obediently watching The Grace sitting before the pool.

"Your Grace, if I may, the deed is done," spoke a voice from the row.

The Grace turned from the pool to find a man with amber eyes look up at it as he emerged from the row of others, bowing before it as he did so. The Grace looked down at him with the light from the pool making its form menacing and fearful. But the man did not yield to it. He faithfully stayed low to the floor.

"There is no need to exert unnecessary action," he continued without looking up at The Grace. The Grace sneered at the amber-eyed man in anger, its long black hair and brilliantly coloured sashes whipping the air around it spitefully.

"No need?!" it boomed in rage. "It was because of the incompetence of all of you that this had escalated in the first place!" The Grace stared upon the figures before it, its dark eyes staring at the many that stood before it obediently. It could see the fear that anchored them in place, the control it had over them. Yet, despite its anger, they continued to calm it.

"Your Grace…" spoke a gentle and calming voice. Another young man walked from the row and stood before the amber-eyed man who raised his head from his bow. He reached out for The Grace's hand, showing compassion in his gesture. But The Grace would not allow him the pleasure. The Grace's elegance was soon wrought with fury and its robes and sashes twisted around its small frame.

"I gave you substance! I gave you purpose! Yet you followed the forsaken!" it yelled, turning its back from the figures. The Grace's body lay still before the pool of light with its robes still violently whipping around its form. The purple-eyed woman beside The Grace stood in silence with her eyes filled with a grieving sorrow. The pain and the rage seethed and ate away at the core of her soul, and she knew that the others felt the same as well. She turned towards The Grace and watched apprehensively, seeing the maliciousness still upon its face.

"You followed that abomination," it finally spoke, refusing to turn towards the others behind it.

A silence followed thereafter. The Grace's sashes began to wane slowly, calming down towards the floor. The men that had approached it still stood before the row, hoping to persuade The Grace out from its much-anticipated plans. The others behind them began to tense warily in anxiousness, not knowing what to do now that The Grace had calmed down on its own. Another approached before the row, a little girl, bowing as she made her way towards The Grace.

"Please, Your Grace," she spoke with a respectful tone, turning The Grace's head towards the little girl. "We meant no disrespect."

"We already have suffered enough for those mistakes," spoke another with a cool exterior, approaching behind the little girl. "From generation to generation."

"We've returned to you," reassured another, following suit. "But to persist in the matter longer –"

"You dare tell me what to do?" spoke The Grace with a mocking ambiance to its voice. It turned towards the figures and watched as they reacted cautiously to its movements. With a malevolent look upon its face, it began to belittle them, its maliciousness once again creeping back into its smile.

"The long line of your suffering was only made for your untimely punishment," it clarified in a harsh tone with its smile still present on its face. "Don't go on mistaking that this is the end." The Grace turned back towards the pool again and continued to stare into its depths. It watched the images once again, seeing the ones that had caused much trouble for its existence.

"His punishment is yet to be complete," spoke The Grace again still watching the waters before it. "Now leave!"

With a wave of its hand, The Grace's robes and sashes swayed above its frame. The row of figures obeyed and disappeared into the darkness, leaving The Grace and the purple-eyed woman alone in the room. The purple-eyed woman stood beside the mass of robes and sashes that hung on The Grace. She still remained with a regrettable look upon her face, watching The Grace still staring in the pool before it. The Grace looked towards the images, the result of its untimely rage. The purple-eyed woman saw a smile creep onto The Grace's face again, with the same maliciousness behind its intentions.

"It is time," it spoke, watching the world unfold within the reflecting pool. 


End file.
